


Dead Guy Walking

by TheaterTherapy



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Dead Girl Walking!AU, First Kiss, First Time, Heathers the Musical!AU, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Song Lyrics, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaterTherapy/pseuds/TheaterTherapy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heathers the Musical Dead Girl Walking!AU</p>
<p>What it says on the tin.<br/>With the District 9 Uganda Mission shut down and the weight of disappointment from the Church and his family riding on his shoulders, Connor decides that Heaven Father can forgive him for one more sin.</p>
<p>Song fic but can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Guy Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I was listening to Tomorrow is a Latter Day when my iPhone shuffled to Dead Girl Walking, and I was like, O M Gosh this needs to be a thing.  
> This is my first fanfiction I've written for the Book of Mormon, so I am a bit hesitant about posting it. I feel the characters are slightly OOC, but only because I wanted them to somewhat follow the Dead Girl Walking song and script. I wanted to have the characters interact the way I feel they would in a scene like this, so for those who have seen Heathers, know Kevin and Connor won't completely be going off the Dead Girl Walking lines, only taking parts of it and characterizing it as their own. I hope you enjoy it, though! :)
> 
> Here is the Dead Girl Walking link for those who are curious about what the fic is based off of.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7iHVGAdl29I

“You’re all as far from Latter Day Saints as it gets!”

 

Elder Connor McKinley felt a sharp pain radiate through his chest, a snap so loud he thought for sure the missionaries gathered around him could hear. As the Mission President spoke, he slowly retreated into a shaded corner of the hut, hanging his head low in shame. Elder McKinley slowing clenched and unclenched his hands, digging his nails into his palms, almost to the the point of breaking skin. What were his parents going to say? They had been so disappointed in him when he had admitted to having gay thoughts, and now excommunication? He could practically hear his father’s disappointed sigh, no! Turn it off!

Biting his lip carefully, he chanced looking up to catch the irate words of the Mission President.

 

“Elders, you may as well pack your things. This District is shut down. You will be given tickets home and you can explain to your parents that you have all failed as missionaries.” The man practically spat. Elder McKinley closed his eyes, willing his tears not to fall. In his attempt to rein his emotions, the flustered Elder watched with red rimmed eyes as a heartbroken Nabulungi ran out of the hut, leaving in her wake a sorrowful looking Cunningham. This seemed to shock the other Elders into reality. Connor took shallow breaths as he watched his fellow missionaries leave the decrepit hut, metaphorical tails between their legs. A somber Elder Price gave the redhead a cheerless smile before ducking out to follow his companion.

 

All the redhead could do was watch the tall Elder depart as he felt the weight of the world come crashing down on his slim shoulders.

 

_‘So this is how it is? The most successful District to public disgrace?’_ He thought sadly, hugging himself with white knuckles.

 

_‘Come Monday, our whole District will be deleted, like we weren’t even here. All the good we’ve done.... it’ll be meaningless.’_ The man could feel a resentful scream bubbling up in his chest, but he tightly clamped his lips together.

 

_‘My parents are going to be furious…. Heavenly Father, disownment feels way too real right now.’_ He raked shaking fingers through his hair, disheveling his usually pristine red locks. He remembered the Mission President had mentioned packing their things for a plane ride back to the states.

 

“Great. I have 30 hours to live before my parents get ahold of me. How shoud I spend them?” Elder McKinley said aloud, trying to calm his suddenly racing thoughts. _‘There’s no way out. Maybe I could change my identity and hide out in New York? But I don’t own a car to get there… Wait.’_

 

Just then, a pensive Elder Price could be seen walking into the Missionary Hut by himself, slowing shutting the door behind him.

 

It was like someone had flipped the long overdue lightswitch, and got it stuck in the ‘on’ position. The redhead felt a burning anger consume his small body, starting within his ribs, then scorching his lungs and searing his throat.

 

_‘To heck with this! If I only have 30 hours to live, I’m going to spend them how I gosh darn please! I’m practically excommunicated, what’s one more sin?’_  The district leader stormed out of the shabby hut, confidently strutting over to the Mission Hut and ripping the door open. The hut seemed deserted, as most of the Elders had wandered off to wallow and pick up whatever amount of dignity they still retained.

 

The redhead charged in, not bothering to shut the door quietly. It resonated with a bang, echoing through the thin walls. On sure steps, the soon to be ex-missionary made his way to the door labeled ‘Elder Price and Elder Cunningham.’  Not bothering to knock, the redhead burst through the door to find the brunette resting peacefully on his narrow bed. At the sound of the door connecting solidly with the wall, the man scrambled up to his elbows in a panic. He settled unfocused eyes on the impassionationed Elder, confusion written plainly in his amber eyes.

 

“Elder McKinley, what are you doing in my room?” The missionary said, clearly bewildered at the sight of the usually calm and friendly district leader turned feisty red headed fireball. The missionary had to fight a blush as the district leader standing before him acted too similar to the boa clad redhead that stalked his Hell Dream, and currently other dreams, nightly.

 

The redhead put a finger to the brunette’s lips, effectively shushing the missionary. He stepped closer, allowing his eyes to roam appreciatively over the tall man’s body. This seemed to further confuse the brunette, as he knew of the district leader’s crush for him, though he had never been this forward about it. Deciding to get straight to the point, the redhead locked eyes with the brunette.

 

“I’m sorry, Elder Price, but I really had to wake you up. You see, I’ve decided that I’m going to ride you til’ I break you.” The redhead quipped, watching with intense eyes as a blush overtook the missionary’s handsome face. Price tried to form words, but nothing escaped his gaping mouth. Seeing as he would need some more persession, he squared his shoulders and popped his hip.  

 

“The mission president says we have to go back home, and I’m not going to just stand around until he does.” Elder Price tried to protest, but Connor held up his hand and silenced him.

 

“Shut your mouth, and lose those temple garments, Elder Price.” He said, using his district leader voice on the hapless brunette.

  
The flustered Elder snapped his mouth shut, taken aback by the change in demeanor. He could only nod stiffly as the district leader advanced in on him, hips swinging.   
  
"For tonight, I'm yours. Please?" The lively redhead stepped forward,  loosening his tie with lithe fingers. The brunette was enraptured by the lust in those cerulean eyes, momentarily forgetting what the district leader was asking him to do. In all honestly, he had been harboring feelings for the flamboyant Elder, but had always pushed those thoughts down for more important matters.   
  
The district leader didn't seem to notice the other missionary's thoughts, because he soon found himself face to face with Elder Price. Standing so close to the man, he could see the laugh lines that surrounded his amber eyes, as well as the growing lust that made his usually bright eyes black with lust. The redhead's breath hitched, surprised by the brunette's reaction to his request. Elder Price suddenly leaned in for a kiss that would definitely make his toes to curl. Knowing that if those soft looking lips locked with his, he would lose his resolve to be authoritative. Acting quickly, the shorter missionary grabbed Price's broad shoulders and shoved him to his knees. The brunette gave him a questioning look but didn't seem to mind the rough treatment. He seemed to need this as much as the heated district leader did.  
  
"I really want to kiss you, Elder, but not yet. I'm just so angry about this whole thing and well... As strange as it sounds, you ground me." Elder McKinley said quietly, running a hand through the brunette's neatly coiffed hair. As he spoke, Elder Price had slowly begun running his hands up and down the dancer's toned legs in a soothing fashion. His hands became much less soothing and more bold as he slowly let his hands wander further up, going as far as to lightly caress the redhead's pert ass before resting on his upper thigh innocently. Elder McKinley bit his lip lightly,  trying to suppress the moan that caught in his throat. Glancing down through his lashes, he could see the heated look the other missionary was giving him, as well as the underlying look of hesitancy that looked odd on the brunette's usually confident face.  
  
"Elder Price?" He asked quietly, slowly dropping to his knees to be eye level with the unsure man.   
  
"Why. Why me?" He asked quietly, looking somewhere over the redhead's shoulder. The redhead felt his heart sink in his chest. He quickly moved his hands from cupping the brunette's neck to placing his hands over Price's chest, feeling the steady beat of his heart.   
  
"Well, Elder. It's because you're incredible. You're handsome and charismatic, and you've grown so much since the first time you walked through that door a week ago. I... I know the world is unfair, just look at where we are right now. But Elder...." He emphasized his point by pressing his hands into the brunette's chest. "In here, it's just... Let's make this," he gestured between the close space between them, "incredible." McKinley said quietly, looking into Price's eyes with all the love and compassion he hoped would reassure Price that what he said was true.   
  
The Elder nodded, seeming to be able to read McKinley's eyes and convey those feelings back at the redhead.   
  
"That works for me." Before Elder McKinley could even process what had happened, Elder Price's lips were on his and were doing a good job of leaving him breathless and lightheaded. Though McKinley suspected this might be Price's first kiss due to the lack of finesse, that didn't stop the breathy moan from escaping the redhead's parted lips. Elder Price's confidence grew as he wrapped the redhead in his arms, pulling him flush against his toned chest. Elder McKinley rolled his hips experimentally, and was rewarded by the missionary grabbing his narrow hips and grinding. The redhead threw his head back.   
  
"Oh! E-Elder Price." The redhead moaned, exposing his neck to the other eager Elder.  He whimpered breathily as the brunette peppered kisses along his throat, only to surprise the missionary with a tender bite.  
  
"Kevin." He growled, licking a stripe up the redhead's bared neck. The missionary felt like his head was swimming in his lust addled state.   
  
"W-What?" He asked, turning dark eyes on the brunette.   
  
"I said. Call. Me. Kevin." Elder Price said authoritatively, annunciating each word with a nip to the redhead's tender collarbones. That tone combined with the attack of his sensitive skin sent a bolt of arousal through McKinley's body that was so strong, the missionary had to grip the other Elder's shoulders to keep vertical.   
  
"Kev. I'm- Mph. C-Connor. And- ah! Bed. Now." He gasped out, tangling his hands in those soft brown locks. In a surprising show of strength, Kevin hooked Connor's legs around his narrow hips, one hand palming his ass as the other firmly held the redhead around his tapered waist. The district leader placed wet, open mouth kisses clumsily up the brunette's neck, relishing in the hitch of breath he received.   
  
The brunette placed Connor tenderly on the bed, leaning over the redhead and placing chaste kisses on his lips. Connor could feel a fire manifesting in his chest, spreading through his veins and making his nerves feel like they were on fire. What he wanted right now wasn't Kevin's compassionate touches and sweet caresses, no! He wanted Kevin strung out and desperate beneath him, begging for release.   
  
The missionary shot up, taking the younger Mormon by the shoulders and pushing, hard. Kevin fell back on the thin sheets, eyes wide in surprise. Connor took the distraction as a way to climb up on the other Elder, sitting himself squarely on Kevin's hips. He leaned down, placing kisses on the brunette's slack lips. Accepting his new position, Kevin opened his mouth to Connor, letting the redhead slip his tongue into his willing mouth.   
  
Kevin groaned. 'Heavenly Father, where did he learn to do that with his tongue?' The brunette thought as the district leader flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Connor sucked on his tongue lightly before kissing the Elder's strong jaw, down his throat and to his collared shirt. With deft fingers, he quickly undid the mission standard tie, then unbuttoned the first few buttons of the crisp white shirt. Connor kissed Kevin's collarbones, barely suppressing the moan of delight as he saw the brunette's defined muscles.   
  
"To heck with this!" Connor growled, practically ripping Kevin's shirt from his body. He threw the shirt over his head, resuming his task of kissing done the brunette's trembling abdominal muscles. He give Kevin's nipple a brief lick, causing the Elder to gasp slightly and tangle his hands in the bedding. He mouthed along the defined 'V,’ giving loving nips that had the brunette's back arching enticingly. The redhead kissed him everywhere, except the place Kevin wanted he most. Feeling bold at the missionary's wanton actions,  Connor leaned down further and mouth along Kevin's aching cock. The brunette arched his hips, giving an unsubtle shout at the warm breath on his manhood. Connor sucked on the head while gently pumping the shaft that strained against Kevin's rumpled dress pants.   
  
Price gave a desperate whimper, tossing his head to the side. Connor could feel a blush breaking out over his pale cheeks. Seeing the "Super Mormon" hot and bothered under his capable hands just did something to him. The redhead quickly remounted the brunette, watching as Kevin moved to his elbows to stare at him with dark eyes.   
  
"I want you to take me, Kevin. Let's break the bed!" Connor moaned, barely recognizing the words coming out of his mouth. They felt so foreign, yet sent a rush of arousal shooting through him.   
He ground his hips hard against Kevin’s manhood, causing the brunette to buck. Suddenly, they heard a small tear coming from beneath them.

  
"I think we tore my mattress." Kevin said, a bit scared but I bit turned on as well. This shocked Connor, and he felt another sharp snap run through his body. All the anger, stress and anxiety were starting to catch up with him, dropping his carefully constructed walls and leaving in its place a side of himself that Connor didn't know existed. Years of repression and turning his homosexual thoughts off had left Connor believing he could never have someone as beautiful as Kevin Price writhing under him, and now that he had the very man in that exact situation, the redhead couldn't seem to hold back any longer.   
  
"Get your ass in gear, Price! I want you to make this whole town disappear!" Connor spat, desperately grabbing at the brunette's shoulders and squeezing painfully. This seemed to snap Kevin out of whatever daze he was in, and he grabbed tightly on to the frantic redhead as he quickly pushed his dress pants and underwear down to his thighs, Kevin following his lead and doing the same.   
  
"Slap me, pull my hair!" The redhead said, lightly smacking the brunette across the face. Kevin retaliated by grabbing a fist full of fiery red locks and pulling. Connor moaned, grinding his erection into the other man's. Kevin thought he might come right on the spot.   
  
"Touch me there." The older missionary said, leaning back to allow the younger to pull his shirt off and throw it over the side of the bed. Connor arched as Kevin ran his hands down the dancer's chest, paying special attention to his pert nipples.   
  
"There! Yes! Ah! There!" The redhead said, voice thick with lust. The brunette rolled the pebbled nipple in his left hand as his right ran down a lightly panting chest to squeeze the unclothed ass McKinley was presenting to him.   
  
Connor grabbed a bottle of lotion that sat on Price's mostly vacant nightstand. Squirting a dollop in his hands, his circled his hole quickly before inserting the finger. He bit his lip at the unfamiliar sensation, but continued to work until he could easily slide it inside without pain. Bracing himself, he added another finger, slowly scissoring his greedy hole. His concentration broke however, when a confident hand started to stroke his aching length. Precum dribbled down Kevin's hand and Connor gasped in surprise, subconsciously moving his hips into the heat of Price's warm hand. The brunette chuckled slightly, quietly glad to have the attention back on him. The district leader gave him a knowing look before returning to fingering himself.   
  
With Price's hand on his cock, Connor took more pleasure in opening himself up. Kevin watched with hungry eyes as the redhead bowed his head and bit his lip in the most adorable fashion. Though he couldn't actually see Connor's hand at work, the lewd sounds he was making completely made up for it. Tiny gasps and breathy moans escaped the Elder, making Kevin unbearably hard. He cock gave an encouraging twitch, but he ignored it in favor of watching his district leader. Suddenly, Connor threw his head back in ecstasy, but no sound escaped his gaping mouth. His brow furrowed as he whimpered pathetically, cock weeping against Price's chest. The brunette was about to question him when the redhead smeared the rest of the lotion on his hands around Price's cock and firmly rubbed his prepared hole against the head. Kevin's hips twitched, but he held himself back. Sensing the brunette's hesitation, Connor promptly seized hold of brunette's hard length and positioned him at his entrance, barely sparing a second before sinking down in one thrust.  
  
The world seemed to zero in on the couple, Connor with his head thrown back in pleasure and Kevin with his head lolled to the side, sparks of pleasure igniting from where they were joined as one. All too soon, the moment ended and the redhead began moving his hips in a frantic motion, riding a helpless Elder Price into the mattress. Kevin met him thrust for thrust, rocking the district leader on top of him so much that Connor grabbed his shoulder for support. He felt incredibly full, Price's sizable length filling him up in the most satisfying of ways. He clenched around the brunette, causing him to shudder beneath him.   
  
"Heavenly Father, K-Kevin! Ah! Yes! Tonight, you're going to love me." Connor panted, making eye contact with a lust addled Elder Price. He could only breath a short, "Yes, Elder McKinley," before letting out a low moan and thrusting hard at a different angle. Connor screamed as his prostate was hit directly. Losing what sanity Kevin had left, he grabbed hold of the district leader's hips and started to pound that spot that was making the redhead see stars. Connor's cock weeped pearly tears as he fisted his straining cock, crying Kevin's name as he continued to pound his abused prostate.  The redhead felt a tightening in his belly, heat rising and flaring, and the brunette wasn't far behind him.  
  
"Oh! Ke- Ah! Right there! Kevin! I-I'm gonna- yes! Come!" Connor cried, twisting his hips in an awkward position in his overwhelming pleasure.   
  
"....ow." Kevin whimpered, cock trapped inside the writhing redhead as he twisted. This didn't seem to deter the brunette much, as he continued to thrust in uncoordinated movements, hands squarely holding the redhead down.   
  
"Connor?"  
  
"Y-yes?"   
  
"Come for me."  
  
The men threw their heads back, vision whiting out in the intensity of their orgasms. Connor shouted, cum streaking his chin and chest and leaving behind a milky trail. He felt more than heard Kevin release, his insides suddenly feeling far too full as the brunette continued to pump his seed into him. The district leader rolled his hips in tiny circles, milking the missionary for all he was worth. Kevin moved pitifully, breathing deeply through his nose.   
  
When the Mormons had caught their breath, Kevin gently released his death grip on Connor's hips and laid them down gently on the torn mattress. He pulled the exhausted redhead into his arms, clutching him to his chest like a child with a favorite toy. Connor accepted, feeling too boneless to fight the sweet embrace. Not that he would fight it. The brunette placed happy kisses along the pale neck and shoulders of the district leader, making Connor hum happily. After a few peaceful moments to recover, Connor turned toward the handsome face of Elder Price, turning in his arms.  
  
"Thanks, for this. I just kind of...snapped." He said bashfully, his confidence from before seeming to escape him in the presence of his crush. Kevin smiled happily, hugging the missionary closer to his chest.   
  
"Like you said, we have thirty hours to live, and I'd say we definitely made the most of it." He said with a flirtatious wink. Connor would have blushed if he wasn't still so flushed from riding the other man into the bedding.   
  
"Yeah. I was just so angry at what the Mission President said.... And to think, we have done so much good here. I mean, sure, Arnold's stories were a bit vulgar, but he got the message across better than any one of us...And the villagers were so happy for once." Connor remarked, not expecting a response to his ramblings. He felt the other man stiffen behind him. A bolt of fear shot through him.  
  
"Kevin?" He asked carefully, turning to watch the other Elder jump out of bed, pulling his rumbled shirt over his head. The redhead could feel tears begin to well in his eyes. Suddenly, the brunette turned the most blinding smile on him. The redhead shook his head in confusion.   
  
"Connor, don't you see? We can still fix this! So what if they were just stories? These people had nowhere else to go, and we gave them hope! They were so happy, and hopeful.... and wearing costumes?..... It was almost like Orlando! Common!" Connor gave him an odd look but started to dress at a much slower rate. His muscles felt heavy from release and his hair hung limply in face.  
  
"Will you help me?" Kevin asked, looking up shyly under his lashes. How could Connor say no?  
  
"Of course, Elder." Kevin kissed his squarely on the mouth.  
  
"Oh, and Kevin?" The brunette looked up, giving him a questioning look.  
  
"You were my first.” He said, patting him smugly on the shoulder.

  
~*~*~  
Connor watched from where he was leaning awkwardly against the door of the mission hut, looking pleased as a frantic Elder Price gathered up the solemn looking District 9 missionaries. He looked dreadful, for lack of a better word. His hair was mussed and sticking up in random directions, his shirt was barely tucked into his pants, and his tie was nowhere to be seen. His enthusiasm was too great for the Elders to comment, though. Elder McKinley couldn't fight the fond smile that threatened to turn into a full out grin. Elder Thomas was giving him a strange look, as the man in question didn't look any better than Price, but he waved it off. He looked at the brunette, who looked ready to give the speech of his life. He began talking about the Mission President, using some language that McKinley would let slide just this once, just because the other Elders seemed to be hanging off Price's every word.   
  
"We are still Latter Day Saints, all of us! Even if we change some things, or we break the rules, or we have complete doubt that God exists. We can still work together and make this our paradise planet."   
  
Somehow, Connor knew that they would be alright. And if he and Kevin were to happen to make something beautiful out of their current situation, well. There was nothing they could do that Heavenly Father wouldn't forgive them for.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I completely like how this fic turned out, but oh well, hopefully it was entertaining. :)


End file.
